


Sweet Words And Promises

by normski_reedenstein



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, Jötunn Loki, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the wedding and Loki just can't resist the urge to sample your body before the big day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeCamp85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeCamp85/gifts).



> Thought up on the fly by a good (very, very good) friend. You know who you are *wank wank*  
> (I apologize for everything being condensed into one giant paragraph. I'm writing this on my phone.)

By the rise of tomorrow's sun over Asgard, you would be standing in front of the kingdom and the one man you couldn't see yourself without; sacred words and vows will be exchanged between the two of you, binding the both of you together for the rest of your years. Though conventions were just about the same in this realm, you found it a little comedic that your wedding would be taking place not in front of your own family and friends -- what was left of them-- but a kingdom consisting of people you didn't even know the names of. It struck you as a dream that you had yet to wake from. A being from another planet, a god, born into a world where he was taken and raised into royalty had chosen you, a simple human being, to be his. He chose you to bear the title Queen of Asgard. It wasn't exactly a fairytale but quite honestly it wasn't any less romantic. If his brother could find love in a human, why couldn't he? You sat on the gold trimmed cement wall bordering a small balcony outside of your room, bare feet swinging to and fro as your eyes stared out into the land that was slowly quieting and tucking itself in to prepare for the next day's events. Your thoughts were scattered, most of your focus being on remembering what you were going to say to him after walking the aisle. The setting sun seemed to make everything shine. The Bifrost glimmered in the light. A contented sigh sent shivers through your body as you mentally told yourself to calm down.  

"I would hope you're not worrying yourself over tomorrow, my pretty bird. That face is simply _not_ made to carry worry." His voice, low and sophisticated, startled you the slightest bit.

 You turned to see him leaning against a pillar. He had changed out of his usual green, black and gold armory into a simple green tunic. Polished boots covered his sleek black trousers. An innocent smile lifted his sharp features. His snow white skin almost glittered in the light much like the Bifrost.  

"I wasn't worrying. Not until a few seconds ago, anyway" you admitted with a sheepish grin. "Care to answer a question for me, Loki?"  

His dark brows knitted together as his mouth fell into a thin line. He walked over to where you sat on the wall, his hand meeting the small of your back.

 "Anything, my dear. Ask."


	2. Chapter 2

You took a breath and said "Why me?" 

  
His dark brows knitted together, his thin lips quirking up at one corner. "What do you mean?" 

  
You grinned and layed a hand to rest on the arm he had outstretched at your back. 

  
"I mean you could have any woman in this kingdom if you wanted. And you seem like the type of man who could do just fine _without_ a woman by his side...so, i ask, why me?" Loki sighed and averted his gaze to the ground below.  

"My dear, if I'm to be completely honest, all of what you just said is true. I never dreamed in all my years that a mortal would catch my eye. You snuck past my radar somehow" he said with an impish grin. How someone who possessed so much menace could be so adorable confused you. "I guess seeing my brother fall so deeply for a mortal opened me up, so to speak. And when you showed up -- ghastly attitude and all --" you turned your face to hide the embarrassed smile appearing on your lips. "It was like it all made sense. There was something about you, your essence; i had to know you, be near you...kiss you."  

You both made eye contact. In that second, you swore you could see all of his emotions in his beautiful green eyes. Loki's hand slid up your back and into your hair as he pulled you close and planted a lingering kiss on your plump lips.  

"In my realm, i think this qualifies as bad luck. You're not exactly supposed to see me before the big day" you manage through your escaping breaths.  

"Well, i guess I've brought this upon myself. Picking such an _enticing_ bride" Loki husked in your ear with his trademark devilish grin. "I don't think i can resist the urge to lay you on your bed and kiss every inch of your lovely flesh."  

You take in a shaky breath. "I don't think it would be wise to give in to such an...urge" you whisper the last word against his lips. A deep, gut wrenching moan fills the air as Loki quickly grabs your legs and spins you in his direction.

 "Come, darling."  

"I fully intend to" you say with your own devilish grin.  

Loki chuckles at your comment as you jump down from the wall and follow behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

You both were barely in the room before Loki pulled you into his tight grip and kissed you with a hunger that almost startled you. 

  
"Lets rid you of this dress." 

  
He doesn't bother with the few silk ribbons tying off the back of your gown as he grabs the thin straps at your shoulders and forces them down. The silk pools at your feet leaving you bared before him. Loki takes time to admire your small, curved frame. A heavy sigh escapes him. 

  
"Absolutely _beautiful_ " he murmurs, tracing his fingers over your clavicle. 

  
"You're still rather over dressed, my King" you say with a cheeky smile. Loki smiles at you. 

  
"Why, allow me to rectify this situation then." In a haze of green, his garments are pooled at his feet by your dress as he stands naked before you. "Much better."

His arms are around your waist in an instant as he lifts you and sets you in the middle of the large bed you've become accustomed to sleeping in. His dampened lips send chills over your exposed skin as he kisses a frenzied trail over your neck and chest, nipping the slightest bit at your breasts. 

  
"Loki, i want to see you" you breathe. Your hands grip his shoulders as he sits up, his hands resting on either side of your head. 

  
"I'm here, darling" he whispers. 

  
"No...i want to see _you_. Your true form. Show me" you say. Your eyes beg for him to obey this one request for you. 

  
His features fall as he closes his green eyes. His once pale, glittery skin slowly changes to a deep blue. A frost settles over the air above you as you watch him transform. When he reopens his eyes, they are red with obsidian colored pupils blown wide in the center. 

  
"Perfect" you say in a voice so low you don't think he heard. 

  
It is more than obvious that Loki is uncomfortable in his Jötunn form as he hovers above you. This man who practically drips self confidence is now a shy creature. You run a hand over his cold skin, tracing a pattern.  
"Don't be shy, my King. If you're going to make love to me tonight, it will be in your natural form. As you were born." 

  
Loki's eyes flutter shut as he stays above you unmoving. You wrap your hands around his neck and kiss him fiercely, snaking your tongue past his chilled lips. 

  
"Touch me" you say into his mouth. His arms tremble as a hand ventures over your belly. "Yes... _please_." 

  
"My lovely Midgardian, the pleasure i intend to bring you tonight and tomorrow shall only come from this form if you so wish it" Loki says, his hand still venturing south. "Is that what you want?" 

  
"Y-yes" you stutter. 

"Very well." 

  
The tips of his index and middle finger slide between your folds to meet the throbbing bud hidden there. You gasp at the sensation; it's not exactly unsettling but not as comfortable either. Your senses combat one another as he begins to tease you, slipping his middle finger past your slit.  
You unintentionally bite your lip and not even half a second later, Loki is prying it from under your teeth. 

  
"Never bite your lip, Pet. I want to hear everything flowing from that lush mouth of yours." 

  
"My King" you moan in acknowledgement.

 His finger begins to stroke your channel slowly, bending in a come hither motion that makes your back arch each time. 

  
"My Queen" he growls before leaning down and taking a puckered nipple between his teeth.  
Your mouth falls open to release a symphony of breathless pants and moans as he attacks your two erogenous zones with growing urgency. His tongue dances over your breasts leaving a cool trail of saliva in its wake. 

  
"You taste _delectable_...and i haven't even gotten to the main course" Loki remarks crudely.

You giggle as he lowers himself between your thighs. "The heavenly scent of my Midgardian Queen never fails to excite me." 

  
His fingers are still moving at a torturous pace inside your sheath as his tongue makes contact with your aching clit. 

  
"Fuck, Loki" you nearly scream into the chambers. Your legs settle on his shoulders as he devours you, groaning deep in his throat like a hungry animal.  
"Please" you beg. "I'm close. Loki, I'm so close! Please!" 

  
Your begging is enough to make him speed up, fingers and mouth.  
Your cries become more frantic as you near release. You can almost taste it on tip of your tongue, sweet and sugary.  
Everything rushes south as your breath catches in the back of your throat and you call out Loki's name. 

  
When you come to, Loki has abandoned his Jötunn form and his creamy white skin has returned. 

  
"I shall give you more tomorrow, my love. I promise I'll give you more and leave you not just breathless but paralyzed." 

  
You hold onto his verbal promise as he gifts you with another kiss.


End file.
